MadWife drabbles
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Drabble - Laura/Mad Sweeney
1. Chapter 1

_N/A :_ _Se passa entre os episódios 1x07 e 1x08_

 **Cobertores**

Eles tinham parado em uma pequena cidade a beira da estrada, Laura disse que ela iria fazer umas coisas e que ela o encontraria em frente ao caminhão de sorvete e Mad Sweeney não protestou. Francamente ele precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar sobre o que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas e especialmente nos últimos dias, sem Laura olhando para ele com aquele rosto fazendo tudo bem mais confuso e complicado do que deveria ser.

Como um pequeno ato de rebelião Sweeney voltou não uma hora, mas sim uma hora e quinze minutos após eles terem partido.

Laura estava apoiada na porta do carro esperando e assim que o viu disse :

"Você está atrasado"

"Tanto faz"

Ela foi em direção a porta do lado do motorista. E ele abriu a porta e encontrou uma pilha considerável de cobertores no seu assento.

"Você assaltou a loja de cobertores ?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Mais ou menos" ela disse ligando o caminhão de sorvetes.

"Porque ?"

"Eu decidi colocar o ar-condicionado do caminhão de sorvete no máximo pra atrasar um pouco o meu processo de decomposição"

"Mas ligar o ar condicionado só pra se cobrir de cobertores não seria meio inútil ?"

"Eles não são pra mim, eu peguei eles para você idiota"

"Oh"

"Eu não queria te ouvir choramingando a viagem toda sobre estar com frio"

"Hum...certo. Eu suponho que isso foi bem pensado"

"Sim, foi. De nada"

"Eu não me lembro de te agradecer"

"Só entra e se cubra"

"Tá" ele disse e entrou.

Ele pegou os cobertores e enrolou eles ao redor de seu corpo e de sua cabeça, e quando ele terminou ele encontrou um estranho sorriso no rosto de Laura.

"Porque você tá me olhando assim ?"

"Você está parecendo muito fofinho agora" ela disse e riu.

"Eu não sou fofinho !"

"Geralmente não, mas agora com esse monte de cobertores sim você é"

"Cala a boca e dirija antes que eu mude de idéia e desista desse troço todo de ressurreição"

"Nós dois sabemos que você não vai fazer isso"

"Não me tente"

"Você já devia ter aprendido que dizer isso só vai fazer com que eu queira te zoar mais"

"Só dirija por favor"

"Ok...fofura"


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A : Se passa entre os episódios 1x06 e 1x07_

 **Mad Sweeney & Laura Moon (American Gods) - there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep spilling drinks on my settee**

O Leprechaun continuava grunhindo no banco de trás durante a conversa de Laura com Salim, por um tempo apenas de alguns em alguns minutos, mas agora quase toda vez que ela ou Salim terminavam uma sentença lá estava aquele som de novo.

"Dá pra parar com esse barulho ? É irritante" Laura disse se virando para trás.

"Não tão irritante quanto ouvir vocês dois falarem sobre as suas vidas amorosas patéticas" Sweeney disse.

"Você podia falar sobre a sua se você quiser" Salim educadamente sugeriu.

"Não obrigada"

"Oh eu entendi você nunca amou ninguém faz sentido" Laura disse.

"Você não me conhece o suficiente pra dizer isso"

"Então você teve um amor, você apenas não tem empatia pro dos outros"

"Ou talvez eu ache que as suas histórias de amor em particular são lixo"

"Meu amor por Shadow é lindo e épico"

"Sim o épico amor de você e o cara que você passou os últimos anos chifrando, lindo"

"E você por um acaso teve um melhor ?"

"Sim, alguns"

"Então fale"

"Isso vai fazer você calar a boca sobre o seu ?"

"Por alguns minutos provavelmente"

"Tá, qual você quer ouvir, o primeiro ?"

"Não, esses tendem a ser superestimados. Me fale sobre o que está na sua cabeça agora, o que você ficou pensando enquanto você estava chamando o meu amor de lixo"

Ele pareceu hesitar por um segundo mas aí disse :

"Tá. O que você quer saber ?"

"Você pode começar com o nome dela, ou dele"

"O nome DELA era Essie...Essie McGowan"

Laura esperou que ele continuasse mas ele só deixou por isso mesmo, para preencher o silêncio Salim perguntou :

"Ela era bonita ?"

De novo Sweeney pareceu hesitar antes de dizer :

"Sim, ela era"

"Isso não é muito descritivo" Laura disse.

"Ela era...ruiva"

Laura riu.

"Qual é a graça ?"

"Tudo que eu to imaginando agora é você em uma peruca. Eu to até visualizando a barba, a sua Essie tinha uma barba ?"

"Não. Ela não tinha. Embora ela fosse um pouco como eu"

"Alta e máscula ?"

"A personalidade dela era o que eu estava falando imbecil"

"Então ela era uma babaca também ?"

"Ocasionalmente sim"

"E isso é algo que você diz sobre uma mulher que você amou ?"

"Sim, é o que ela era, embora nela tinha seu charme. E de qualquer maneira nem todo mundo quer um _Puppy_ "

"Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos ?"

"Durante a vida toda dela, ou duas vezes. Depende de como você contar"

"Eu não entendi, daria pra você explicar um pouco melhor ?" Salim disse.

Mad Sweeney revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse :

"Esqueça, eu cansei dessa conversa"

"Mas você mal nos contou nada" Laura disse.

"Eu. Cansei. Dessa. Conversa. Entendeu ?"

"Tá, tanto faz"

Laura esperou que os grunhidos fossem voltar, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela consideraria a possibilidade de que ele estava perdido em pensamentos sobre a sua Essie, se não fosse pelo fato dela ocasionalmente pegar ele encarando ela através do espelho retrovisor do carro e desviando olhar no segundo em que seus olhos se encontravam.


End file.
